Never Too Late
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: While staying at Playa De Losers, Bridgette and Geoff are reunited after being kicked off Total Drama Island. Another Chapter added!
1. Bridgette's Story

**Never Too Late**

**Summery: While staying at Playa De Losers, Bridgette is reunited with Geoff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island at all!**

Bridgette closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air around her, the salty smell of sea water had never smelt sweeter to her. She was relaxing in the clean waters of Playa De Losers on her beloved surfboard; this was how she liked to spend her days, just her alone soaking up the sun and floating lazily on the sea.

However, everyday she had been here was the same. She would always look over at the island in the far distance, Camp Wawanakwa. Every time she saw the island she felt a pain in her heart, while she was here getting every luxury she could every imagine Geoff was over there, still battling to win a million dollars and of course Bridgette was happy for him, but he wasn't with her.

Bridgette let out a small sigh and began to paddle her way back to the dock leading up to the glamorous resort, she slowly climbed back up and tucked her surfboard under her arm and made her way towards the hotel.

She couldn't help but remember her elimination night; it was pretty much a blur but the only thing that was clear in her mind was when she was walking down the dock of shame when Geoff ran out telling her that he would miss her. The thing that Bridgette hated most about that night was that they were so close to kissing; she could feel Geoff just inches away from her face when obviously the smell got to him and he ran away. Bridgette wrinkled up her nose in disgust as she remembered her unfortunate skunk attack that day, that ruined her chances with her and Geoff.

She looked back to the dock and sighed again She knew that someone would be on their way soon, an elimination musty of happened last night so surely someone would be on that boat on their way to the resort, but Bridgette didn't want to know who it was, she didn't want to feel low again.

Three time. Three times the old boat had arrived to drop off more people, but every time it arrived, Geoff wasn't on board. The first time it arrived Bridgette was sure that it would be Geoff and she waited nearly all day for the boat to arrive, needless to say she nearly cried when she saw Lindsay walk off the boat.

Next time the boat arrived Bridgette waited again, only to find DJ walking down the dock, DJ tried to cheer her up by telling her that Geoff missed her, but it made her feel a lot worse and she ended up crying her heart out.

The next time the boat arrived Bridgette went down praying that Geoff would be standing there, she found Izzy and she knew that she had to give up waiting.

Bridgette slowly walked up towards her room; she looked around and saw all the other losers from the island chilling by the pool, to be honest Bridgette knew that it might cheer her up but she just didn't want to be around anyone at the moment, she walked miserably up towards her room and unlocked the door.

Bridgette had to admit that the accommodation here was a lot better than Camp Wawanakwa; she had a room all to herself with a big double bed, it was big, but lonely.

She closed the door and sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands, she had never felt so love sick in her whole life, then again she had never met anyone like Geoff before.

After a while of thinking there was a knock on Bridgette's door, a small flutter of hope filled Bridgette as she darted towards the door, she opened it up with a big smile on her face, "Geoff!" She cried.

"Um…No Courtney" Replied a female voice, Bridgette's smile faded as she came face to face Courtney, "Oh" She mumbled and walked back toward her bed, "Come in I guess".

Courtney nodded and closed the door behind her, "I just came to see how you were holding up" she said making her way towards Bridgette's bed too, she sat down next to her and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Well, I'm surviving, still I can't really speak. Your managing and you've been without Duncan for longer" Bridgette replied.

"Oh well its easy to manage without Duncan here" Courtney said confidently, "Being here has made me see how rude and annoying he is".

Bridgette laughed, "Please! I saw you attacking Harold yesterday screaming something about if he hadn't messed up the votes you would be with Duncan and not here".

Courtney blushed, "That's different" She told her, "Anyway, you and Geoff it was like meant to be and plus getting so close to actually kissing him before he ran off must be hard too".

Bridgette felt sick, "Geez, nice way to kick me when I'm down Courtney" She mumbled.

Courtney wrapped and arm around Bridgette, "Sorry…" There was nothing else she could say so she just let them remain in silence, soon she glanced at her watch and nudged Bridgette.

"Hey…the boat should be arriving now, you want to go see who it is?" She asked.

Bridgette shook her head, "No thanks, I'm feeling pretty tired, I'll just stay up here for a while".

Courtney didn't like leaving her friend like this but still she slowly got up and made her way towards the door, "I'll leave it open a bit…just so I can check on you without disturbing you".

Bridgette nodded and Courtney left the room, 'back to silence' Bridgette thought, she looked down at her wetsuit she was wearing and decided that it was time for her to change, she walked into her on suite bathroom and changed into her trademark blue hoodie and jeans.

She slowly walked out of the bathroom and put the wetsuit in her draw by her bed, she couldn't help it but she began to think about Geoff again, her eyes wondered to the heart shaped photo frame that he gave her, Bridgette picked it up and looked at the photo, she had to admit, this had to be one of the moments to look back and laugh on, Geoff didn't really know what to do when it came to showing his feelings to a girl.

Bridgette read the inscription on the back and couldn't help but smile, she was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door creak open…

Bridgette closed her eyes and thought of Geoff, she wished he could be here with her right now, but she knew that no matter how hard she would wish, it would never come true…

"Hey Babe".

Bridgette's eyes widened, had she heard right? Shaking she slowly turned around and saw, standing in the doorway, was Geoff.

It had felt like an eternity since she had seen him, he hadn't changed one bit, he still wore his trademark cowboy hat but best of all he still looked handsome.

Still shaking Bridgette walked over towards him, "Um…Am I dreaming?" She whispered.

Geoff shook his head, "Nope, your wide awake Babe".

Bridgette felt a smile spread on her face, "Oh my god…When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago" He said, "I was eliminated last night, I was too nice apparently".

Bridgette giggled nervously, she looked back up at Geoff who was smiling at her, something inside of Bridgette was telling her to grab hold of him and never let go, she lost him once and she didn't wan anything to take him away.

Before Bridgette could make a move, she was pulled in by Geoff for a hug, Bridgette felt his strong arms holding her close as if to never let go, Bridgette closed her eyes and took in every moment of this, she wrapped her arms around his back, he felt so warm against her and she loved it.

"I missed you" He told her, "So much like it was unbearable".

"I know, I know" Bridgette said to him, "I missed you too".

Geoff the nervously cleared his throat, "Um…while I was at camp…I started to do some thinking…about us."

Bridgette pulled away from Geoff slightly so she could look up and see hi face, "Thinking? About what us?" She asked.

"Well… the day you left I felt like something had kicked me really hard in the stomach…it was horrible…but…I was thinking about how I don't ever want to leave you again and…well…I was wondering about what you thought about us being…together" Geoff nervously stuttered.

Bridgette felt like she was going to faint, "Together?" She repeated, "What do you think about it?" She asked.

"Well…I really like you and I never want to leave you again, so…Bridgette I want to be with you…I want you to be my girlfriend…what do you say?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette had to let it sink in for a minute, she looked up at Geoff and saw how hopeful he looked, Bridgette already knew the answer to this question so she smiled.

"Yes Geoff…I want to be with you too…I want to be your girlfriend" Bridgette said clearly and confidently.

The two then slowly moved towards each other, Bridgette was counting down the seconds until they would finally kiss, she could feel his breath tickling her lip until the gap was closed, finally Bridgette had gotten what she had waited so long for, a kiss from Geoff.

Geoff felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world at the moment, sure he just lost out on winning a million dollars but he had just won the girl of his dreams and that was better then money any day, Bridgette's lips made him feel weak at the knees, her kiss was sweeter than honey and he liked it, he brushed his tongue along the bottom of Bridgette's lip and she obeyed and opened her mouth slightly.

Bridgette felt like she had just taken some sort of wonderful drug, her mind had gone hazy and her eyesight had gone fuzzy, she had never experienced something so exhilarating in her life before.

Once the two had parted their kiss, Geoff pulled her much closer and began to kiss up and down her neck, "Bridgette" He murmured, "oh Bridge…you don't know how long I've waited for that" He said in between kissing her neck.

Bridgette was still reeling from the effects of his kiss, it felt just as equally wonderful having kiss her neck but she wasn't completely happy with it.

"No…" She murmured, "No…Geoff…stop".

Geoff stopped kissing her neck and looked at her, "Sorry" He mumbled, "Am I rushing things?" He asked.

Bridgette shook her head, "no…no I just need more" She said pulling him closer to her lips until they were kissing again.

Geoff didn't complain, at the moment he didn't care what it was, he just wanted to be close to Bridgette. He moved his hands down from her back and ran the down towards her small waist.

Once Bridgette was finally satisfied she slowly pulled away and she leant on Geoff's warm chest, "Wow" She whispered.

"I know" Geoff said stroking her soft hair, but this wasn't going to end, Geoff had something to tell her and he didn't care how early it was or anything.

"Bridgette, I've never felt this way about a girl before, and now that I met you I know you're the one for me, I don't care what you say after this but I want you to know that I love you so much". Geoff told her.

Bridgette's heart leapt, she didn't expect that but now after Geoff had said that she knew that she felt the same, she reached up and placed her hands on his face.

"Oh Geoff…that is the sweetest things that anyone has ever said to me… it's not too early, I love you too" Bridgette told him.

A smile spread on Geoff face and they both began to kiss again, Bridgette had never felt so much in love in her life, every time the two of the parted for air they would always say 'I love you' to each other and every time it would make Bridgette's heart flutter.

Someone else was watching this moment, it was Courtney, she had seen Geoff when he arrived and immediately sent him up to Bridgette's room, she smiled and left the two to reunite…

The next day once Geoff had gotten settled in Playa De Losers, he and Bridgette made their way down to the pool where everyone else was, hand in hand Bridgette and Geoff made their way to the Jacuzzi. They climbed in and Geoff instantly wrapped his arms around his girl, neither of them heard the girly squeals from Katie and Sadie, or the fact that Ezekiel was in the Jacuzzi too they were locked in each others embrace, then Bridgette cheekily took Geoff's hat and placed it on her head, Geoff gawped at her.

"Babe…you look so hot right now" He told her and instantly the two began to kiss again, they didn't even realize that there was a camera crew filming them.

"Looks like Geoff and Bridgette are happy to be reunited" Chris mumbled as he watched the two kiss.

Geoff broke away and cried out loud "Dude! This resort is off the charts!" And then he looked at Bridgette.

"And it's all because you're here babe" he said with a smile.

Bridgette smiled "I fell the same, I love you".

"And I love you too" Geoff said before the two began to kiss again.

**The End**

**Ok so that was my little one-shot about Bridgette and Geoff, I really think that they are cute together on Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action so of course I had to write something about them! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. His Girl

**Ok, I loved the first chapter of this too much to leave alone! Ok This is what happened in the first chapter from Geoff's end.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI!**

The island was quiet, Gwen nervously rubbed her arm and looked back to the camp and then back down to Geoff, he was picking up his bags and heading towards the boat.

"I'll see you later Dude" Geoff called back to Gwen, "Good luck!"

Gwen looked at Geoff a little shocked, he had just lost out on winning a huge sum of money, was he not sad, not even a little bit? Gwen knew that Geoff was a happy go lucky guy but come on, anyone would be sad if they lost out on money.

Gwen started to put one foot in front of the other, she broke into a run towards Geoff, he was just about to step on the boat until Gwen stopped him.

"GEOFF!" She called out, Geoff turned around to see Gwen a few paces away from him.

"What's wrong?" Geoff asked.

Gwen caught her breath and looked Geoff straight in the eyes, "Do you not care? Do you not even care that your so called friends just kicked you off the island?" She asked, "Weren't you supposed to be the leader of their stupid alliance, what happened to that?"

Geoff gave a small laugh, Gwen looked shocked, "Why are you laughing?" She asked, "You've just lost? Everyone else that left has been miserable, what's wrong with you?"

Geoff smiled, "Gwen, its ok! I'm cool about being kicked off, that alliance stopped when DJ was kicked off I guess…or when the number of guys and girls were evened out, I'm not sure".

Gwen sighed, "ok I can understand that, but how come your so cool about leaving, aren't you even a little bad sad about going?"

"Yeah I guess" Geoff said rubbing the back of his head, "I mean I'll miss the people I guess…but I guess I missed her a lot more".

"Her?" Gwen repeated, who was this girl Geoff was on about? He didn't have a girlfriend off the island did he? Gwen then gasped, she realized who it was, the girl that he had missed for so long, was Bridgette.

"Bridgette?" Gwen asked Geoff, He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I stopped showing how I really felt after a while, but I'm actually really glad that I'm going now because I miss her so much".

Geoff stepped away from the boat and sat down on the edge of the dock, Gwen joined him.

"Do you remember what I was like after Bridgette left?" He asked Gwen, she shrugged her shoulders, "Sort of".

"I was a wreck, she was just on my mind all the time, it really cut me deep. Before I came to the island I had never met a girl like her before, she was so down to earth and athletic, plus she's hot!" Geoff said.

Gwen looked up at Geoff, "Wow I never knew that you felt like that before" She said, "I knew that you and Bridgette were crazy about each other but I just thought it was a fling that would end once the show ended".

Geoff shook his head, "I won't let it end, this can be so much more then some meaningless fling".

Gwen looked at Geoff's face and she could see his cheeks slowly turning pink, she wasn't sure if it was just the moonlight playing a trick on her or not.

"I think" Geoff whispered, "I think…that I'm in love with her".

Gwen's eyes widened, she didn't expect to hear something like that from a guy like Geoff in her life, she was shocked, A guy saying that he was in love with a girl was a rarity in her life.

Still she couldn't help smiling at the comment, "You really are in love aren't you" She said.

Geoff nodded, "I never would have thought that coming to this island would make me fall in love but… it has".

Gwen smiled, maybe it was a good thing that Geoff was leaving, sure he was probably the nicest guy on the island but now he could be reunited with Bridgette.

Even so, she still thought that everyone that had voted off Geoff was crazy.

Geoff looked up at the moon and sighed, "I seriously thought that she was going to win this".

Gwen was confused, "but…didn't you vote her off?" She asked.

Geoff looked hurt, "Are you kidding me? I would never do that to her, I tried to change the guys mind but they were all made up, they wanted Bridgette gone, I know it sound stupid but I voted myself off that night".

"You did what?" Gwen said, shocked, "That was crazy! What happened if the girls had voted you too? Then you would have jeopardised your place on the island and then you and Bridgette would have been apart again".

"Yeah but I'd rather have Bridgette safe then myself" Geoff replied, "I am in love with her so much Gwen, its crazy".

"If you are then why didn't you kiss her when she left?" Gwen asked.

Geoff sighed; "Because I'm a big idiot" He said to her, "I let a stupid little skunk smell get in the way of things, I seriously felt like kicking myself after that."

Gwen smiled and bowed her head, it was times like this when she couldn't help but think of Trent, every time she thought of his name she felt a little pang in her heart, it sucked!

Suddenly the two heard a loud scream from the boat, "HEY Party boy" Screeched Chef, "Are you an idiot? Get on the boat before I tie you to the end of the boat and drive off!"

Geoff gulped nervously and stood up, "I'll see you later Gwen" he said as he walked back towards the boat and climbed on.

"Bye Geoff, and thanks" She said with a smile.

"Thanks?" Geoff repeated, "For what?"

"For teaching me a lot tonight, that's why I'm thanking you" Gwen told him, she then began to wave as the boat revved up and drove away from the dock.

Geoff waved back and sat down on the boat as it drove away, he then pulled something out of his bag; it was a piece of paper with a hand drawn picture of Bridgette on it, Geoff had drawn it during the bike challenge and he had managed to save it after the bike was smashed into pieces.

He had kept this photo close to him all times; he hid it in his pocket because he didn't want any of the guys noticing it.

Geoff smiled at the picture, but then a little thought brought him back, what would happen once he got back home? Would that be the end of Total Drama Island for him? Most reality shows get all their contestants together for one last reunion before they all leave for good; Total Drama Island was on crazy show, what if they didn't have a reunion?

Geoff tried to shake off the thought; he had confessed most of his feelings about Bridgette on the show in the confession cam, hopefully she would have seen it and was waiting for him to leave for her.

But what if she didn't?

Geoff was so consumed by all these 'what if' thoughts he didn't see where Chef was driving the boat too, or that they had travelled through the night and the sun was now shining down on the sea making it sparkle.

Geoff lowered the picture and looked around him, in the distance he saw a huge building, what looked like a glamorous resort or something, slowly he got up and ran towards the cabin where Chef was in driving.

"Uh, Dude" Geoff said nervously, "Where are we going?"

"Playa De Losers" Chef said, "It's where the losers get taken after being booted off".

Geoff's eyes widened, "A place where the losers go after being kicked off" He repeated, that could only mean one thing, Bridgette was there.

Once the boat had arrived at the dock, Geoff jumped off and walked towards the resort, there, sure enough was everyone that had been kicked off the island.

The losers all saw him and began to greet him, sure it was nice seeing everyone that was kicked off before him, but the one person he wanted wasn't there. Where was Bridgette?

"Geoff?" He heard a girl's voice call him name.

Geoff turned around hoping it was Bridgette but came face to face with Courtney.

"Hey Courtney" He said to her, Courtney didn't say a word; she just grabbed Geoff's arm and pulled him towards the hotel.

Geoff was very confused, "Courtney, where are we going?" He asked.

Courtney dragged him inside the nice hotel and up several flights of stairs, soon they reached a floor and Courtney let go.

"Go to room 509" She said, "Don't knock the door will be open, just go in, ok".

Geoff was very confused, "Wait a minute, why do I have to do that? Who is in there?"

"Don't ask questions!" Courtney snapped, "Just do it".

Geoff slowly began to walk towards the room when he heard Courtney speak again, "Trust me, you'll love it".

Geoff was sill puzzled but still he carried on, sure enough he reached room 509 and the door was open, he slowly pushed it open and gasped at the sight.

There, in front of him was a girl, he could only see her back but he recognized her straight away, it was Bridgette.

Geoff couldn't believe this and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey Babe"

Geoff watched as Bridgette turned around, her olive eyes widened as she saw him, Geoff was stunned by her, she hadn't changed but being away from her for so long had made him realize how pretty she was.

She was here in front of him, his love.

His Girl.

**Right, that's it! Well… unless I get another brainwave and decide on writing another random chapter!**

**Please review!**


End file.
